halofandomcom-20200222-history
Iris
Were you also looking for the Iris Nebula? Iris was a Halo 3 viral marketing and public relations campaign; more specifically, it was an Wikipedia:alternate reality game. It was designed to give people more information on how the great conflict behind the Halo franchise began, as that conflict built up to the climactic conclusion of the series on September 25, 2007 -- the release date of Halo 3. Background Bungie content chap Frank "Frankie" O'Connor had written most of the material, with help from community manager Brian Jarrard and artist Aaron LeMay. The campaign ran for several weeks throughout the summer of 2007 and promised to be a compelling experience to uncover valuable information. Users who helped to unlock key information were awarded with t-shirts and other small prizes. Unfortunately, Microsoft did not say whether there would be any other rewards for participating. The campaign was deemed Iris, because graphics of an iris or a pupil appear prominently. Iris could also be another Greek history/mythology reference. The minor Greek goddess Iris was the goddess of the Rainbow and a messenger of the gods. This makes some sense as there is an image of a rainbow from one of the servers and the popular 'Rainbow Theory'. Timeline * 11 June 2007 - System Integrity Confirmed thread started by AdjutantReflex. * 12 June 2007 - Archive/Resource Estimate thread started by AdjutantReflex. * 13 June 2007 - AdjutantReflex posts reply to locked forum thread, System Integrity Confirmed * 14 June 2007 - Look for the signs, Keepers of the Flame email sent to XBox Flash newsletter recipients.Who? thread started by AdjutantReflex. * 15 June 2007 - SOTA members congregated in Times Square, holding signs and handing out fliers. * 16 June 2007 - SOTA members congregated elsewhere. * 17 June 2007 - Stop It thread started by AdjutantReflex. * 18 June 2007 - That Old Life thread started by AdjutantReflex. * 19 June 2007 - x Foman123 x contacted by AdjutantReflex. Last Word thread started by AdjutantReflex. * 20 June 2007 - Episode 1 (Server 05) unlocked. * 28 June 2007 - Pulse thread started by AdjutantReflex. * 29 June 2007 - Veins of Ice and Poison thread started by AdjutantReflex. * 10 July 2007 - Episode 2 unlocked. * 26 July 2007 - Episode 3 unlocked. * 9 August 2007 - Episode 4 unlocked. * 16 August 2007 - Episode 5 unlocked. * 10 April 2008 - The Device is discovered.http://halo3.com/html/unlock.html It can be unlocked by tapping a connected microphone at the correct moment 4 times. After unlocking, it displays a URL to Episode 3. * 2009 - AdjutantReflex's Bungie.net profile is deleted, signaling the end of the Iris campaign. History June 2007 June 11th At 10:26 AM PST on June 11, 2007, a mysterious thread appeared in the Halo 3 forum on Bungie.net. The thread, entitled, "System Integrity Confirmed", was created by a user named "AdjutantReflex", whose system security role was "CompoundIntelligence."[http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=11263399 Bungie.net: Halo 3 Forum: System Integrity Confirmed] Users noticed that the text of AdjutantReflex's post was gold, as is the case with "Bungie.net Overlords". In response to a post wondering if this was the work of a hacker, AdjutantReflex confirmed that it entered Bungie's systems "by force", but stated that its methods were irrelevant because it had no hostile intent. AdjutantReflex then edited the first reply by another user (adding the text "Checking."), demonstrating a system ability to edit other posts. After exactly 100 excited and confused replies from forumgoers, AdjutantReflex locked and stickied the thread, demonstrating its possession of other moderator powers. The thread had been open for about two hours. AdjutantReflex then moved to HBO, posting a similar series of mysterious writings in the halo.bungie.org (HBO) forum.[http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=808840 HBO Forums: System Integrity Confirmed] Beware of Impostors The same day that the original AdjutantReflex posts were created, a regular forum user created an account named "AdjutantRefIex" (with a capitalized I in place of a lowercase l). That user attempted to make more mysterious posts, although the style of writing was inferior and distinctly different from that of the real AdjutantReflex. A Forum Ninja by the name of "just another fan" banned the impostor. Shortly thereafter, another account, "ReticentAxiom", was created. This user began creating posts nearly identical to the fake AdjutantRefIex, pretending to be another AI. As before, the posts lacked the real AdjutantReflex's distinctive gold text and writing style. June 12th, 13th At exactly 11:00 AM PST, AdjutantReflex created another thread, titled "Archive/Resource Estimate," with his first post stating that "Archives/Resources will be compiled in approximately 38 hours AM PST on Thursday, June 14."[http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=11278044 Bungie.net: Halo 3 Forum: Archive/Resource Estimate] (The thread has since been deleted.) Another several posts followed, but no further substantive information was gleaned. The next day, at 3:43 PST, AdjutantReflex posted an addendum to "Archive/Resource Estimate", with the text "Tick Tock." June 14th In the hours counting down to AdjutantReflex's 1 AM PST deadline, the account made two more posts. Shortly after 1 AM PST, an email was sent to all recipients of the Xbox Flash newsletter. The message was titled "Look for the signs, Keepers of the Flame.", and it contained a cryptic poem. Forerunner glyphs were noticed, not only inside the email (seen above), but also on Master Chief's visor at Halo3.com (seen below). The fourth glyph found on the last page of www.halo3.com/comic. ]] The fifth was found on a website connected to the IP address found in the Halo3.com comic strip. The last digit is a 3 instead of a 5. http://206.16.223.63/ The sixth was found in a newspaper ad to debut in the US on Sunday, June 17th. On June 14, 2007 at 3:43 PM PST AdjutantReflex began another thread at Bungie.net entitled, "''Who?" with one other post following before going back into hibernation. This posting corresponded to a change at halo3.com where the main page had been turned into five darkened pictures labeled Servers #1-5. All five servers were locked at this time. Servers 1 through 5 are now unlocked. (look at halo3.com to see). http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=11314735 - AdjutantReflex's third bungie.net thread, titled "Who?" Later that day, a poster on Bungie.net, crazyBoy3, discovered another section of halo3.com (http://halo3.com/comic/) with an intriguing comic. Intrepid searchers discovered that the last page of this comic could be manipulated to give an IP address. "206.16.223.65" (Apparently all IP addresses listed 206.16.223.0 through 206.16.223.225 belong to Microsoft corp). (It should be noted that the timer that is (at the time of this edit) on the said site, is in the base 7 counting system). Shortly after, the IP was manipulated (206.16.223.63) to lead us to a site associated with the (presumably fictional) organization entitled Society of the Ancients, or SOTA. A few minutes after this discovery a myspace page was discovered with references to this organization. Not much is known about this page, or other Myspace or Facebook profiles at this time. June 15th Members of the SOTA organization were spotted in Times Square in New York City wearing yellow shirts and holding picket signs with the glyph emblazoned on them. They were also handing out fliers. The email address above returns the following error message: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: DoYouGrok@societyoftheancients.com Technical details of permanent failure: PERM_FAILURE: SMTP Error (state 13): 550 relay not permitted Additional Information from the Reply E-mail (Added July 9th 2007): Note: items below with •....• were inserted to improve readability. The HTTP headers on the email are all quite typical. A 7-bit Content-Transfer-Encoding header is quite common; it seems to refer to the method used to (prepare to) send binary data (like image attachments) over a text-only medium (like e-mail). The Content-Disposition header specifies what form the data is in (attachment with a filename, inline, etc.). An IP address (10.65.211.9 is mentioned; whether this IP address applies to the sender, the recipient, the recipient's mail server, or something else is unknown -- clarification from someone more experienced with SMTP and email servers would be very welcome. As with any mail delivery failure message, the email addresses of both the sender and the (intended) recipient are present. The failure message (which was uploaded here in screenshot form) is recreated here in textual form; the long strings of capital Xs denote text that was removed from the source screenshot (and therefore couldn't be reproduced here) -- hover over them to see what kind of information was in their place. Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: DoYouGrok@societyoftheancients.com Technical details of permanent failure: PERM_FAILURE: SMTP Error (state 13): 550 relay not permitted ----- Original message ----- Received: by 10.65.151.6 with SMTP id d6mr5432663qbo.1184029029608; Mon, 09 Jul 2007 17:57:09 -0700 (PDT) Received: by 10.65.211.9 with HTTP; Mon, 9 Jul 2007 17:57:09 -0700 (PDT) Message-ID: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX@XXXXXX.XXX Date: Mon, 9 Jul 2007 20:57:09 From: XXXXXX '' X.XX.713> POS/NAV < @ > <53LPH54.6JG62.1740><1………> X X5 > CONFIRM SECURE QUARANTINE - > qghost.713 I do not require charity or alms But I did choose poverty And other darkness too Will you wait for me? The first part resembles a similar message seen in the March 26, 2007 Warthog video: X.XX.713>ghost.713/non-auth/activity ongoing The first part is also on the back of the Halo 3 Xbox 360 console. Seven minutes later, he posted in the same thread with the statement: Adjutant Reflex is ended. This is a convenient Matrix. For now. http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=11530870 - AdjutantReflex's eighth bungie.net thread, titled "Veins of Ice and Poison" July 2007 July 5th Valchael on the bungie.net forums announced he'd received a package from Microsoft containing a number of SOTA-related items. He was one of the first 100 to open Server 05. It's expected that packages were sent to all 100 - whether each will receive their package depends on the validity of their addresses (entered either directly, or via their Passport/XBL account). The package contained: (1) A T-shirt (2) a copy of the SOTA flyer (3) a printed version of the Halo 3 comic (4) a slip of paper with an XBL key redeemable for an Iris glyph gamerpic. July 6th *''nattyhaze'' on arg.bungie.org discovered via Google numerous classified postings for a company called Flood Containment Control (text displayed on the Slide_Ref070107.jpg), containing an image with the original 'closed' version of the glyph. The ads contain the phone number, (888) 778-5672, which has an interesting recording. July 7th * The message on the Flood Containment Control call number has changed to a conversation between two men. Of note is a reference to "402-K-07-002". suitedjock Googled the number, which lead to an EPA webpage referring to a booklet "EPA 402-K-07-002", Flood Cleanup and the Air in Your Home. * The new recording says this: : It should be noted that upon pressing the * key on the phone during the recording, the caller will be prompted to enter the PIN number/password followed by the # (pound) sign. As of now, the PIN is the same as the one in the recording, and the PIN has not been found out yet. July 8th *The recording for the number has changed again. The new recording says: : July 10th The "Servers" have been renamed to "Episodes" (Server 01 is now Episode 01 and so on). Episode 2 is now open. See Episode 2. There is another symbol during the Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer. At 1.29, when the Pelican flies into view, look to the right to it, and it looks somewhat like AdjutantReflex's second avatar, or one of those related to it. One of the files that you can download from episode 02 is a .wav file entitled 719 Hz. The sound file contains garbled noise, but if you run it through a program called Spectogram, then it creates a picture of what appears to be a melting and misshapen clock. The image can also be attributed to look like a blurry version of "The Device", which can be accessed through the Halo 3 website. It is hidden inside the concept art section, which could be the reference to being "hidden behind a false menu item" from the Flood Containment Control call number. This is the image: http://www.picoodle.com/view.php?img=/9/8/24/f_719HzImagem_f7c4488.jpg&srv=img27 http://img27.picoodle.com/img/img27/9/8/24/t_719HzImagem_f7c4488.jpg July 12th - Episodes' opening dates - It has been discovered that they will open due to certain Moon phases, as stated by 'II OtnemeM II' on Bungie Forums. Basically, the servers open on the same time the Moon is in a certain position, and if one takes the glyphs on the star images, they correspond to the date the servers opened. You can check out all this info here. Link: >>> Moon Phases Theory You can also check this site for more info: >>> args.bungie.org - Timeline This is pure speculation, and nothing is clear. July 26th Episode 3 is now open. Ψ(bar, sub 0) = √(m/π)*e^(-2α(xbarsubi)² + A) This is the quantum mechanics wave form formula. The original equation given to us is incomplete, though it can be seen as an example of Schrödinger’s equation. Many of his equations incorporate Newton's second law: f=ma. Einstien theorized that if you could travel faster than the speed of light, you would be able to observe the past in some way. Of course, it's incomplete and different from most of Schrödinger’s equations, so it's possible that it is trying to hypothesize time travel. August 2007 August 2nd On Halo3.com, on the concept art section, after the thumbnail for Spartan Laser, is a thumbnail labeled "The Device". Whenn clicking the thumbnail, a window will pop up, and once you click "Initiate", it tells you it's waiting for sound input. If you have a microphone connected, you can speak and it will make echoes of your voice. By tapping hard enough to generate some noise on your microphone repeatably with a certain interval between each tap, or by playing the file 719Hz.wav downloaded from one of the episodes, it will unlock the glyph and give you a link to Server 3. Note: A few people have unlocked the glyph by whispering Iris into their microphone, although this is doubtful how it was meant to be unlocked. August 9th Server 4 opens at Halo3.com . Many strange things are found, such as hidden buttons, and "light halos" around certain buttons as well. Four files available for download are: Log4_Transcript The Conservation Measure is the only sweet note in this discordant symphony we've arranged. {//} {//} We know that the Flood's biology is alien enough that it must be extragalactic in origin. But where did it come from? {//} Note: The blank areas can be filled in using the translated binary sequences, see below. sample1000101 -contains a long sequence of DNA, thought to be a genome of a Chinese Alligator. It also includes several binary strings, each of which the number of ones and zeros is divisible by 7. StarImage4 -a bizarre star image, with a Forerunner glyph and text reading "THE ARTIFACT LOCATION". unknown -an image, showing a picture of the Boomerang Nebula, possibly where the Flood "came from", as in the Log4_Transcript. August 16th Server 5 opens at Halo3.com. The background has changed for this particular server, however, the Forerunner object seems to be the same. Four files available for download are: Log5_Transcript The anomalous world is in a perilous location beyond the line. {The secrets it holds must be preserved.} {Plans within plans within plans} The inhabitants; these unique denizens, must be researched. They may hold answers to our own mysteries. {What irony that we discovered this treasure, only at the end of things.} {But what fortune that we still had time to save them.} The thing we built on that world will vouchsafe their lives, {But perhaps one day it will be used for its intended purpose.} If the plan succeeds, and they are saved, it will be a good world. If the plan fails, {And the adversary succeeds,} it will remain an enigma forever {With no-one left to reclaim it.} cycle_response -shows a bisection of the earth and what seems to be the four phases the earth is in around the sun, one for each season. -The right portion shows what appears to be Pangaea. Terminal -a Forerunner glyph with a background of tessellating hexagons. -The orange hexagonal shape to the right of the glyph is recognizable from the Terminals in Halo 3. It is the image of Mendicant Bias. Its position next to AdjutantReflex's glyph may imply that he was the one responsible for AR's destruction. MB05032 You asked me once, what happened to those who vanished? You asked me, why did we survive where our fathers fell? You wished to know how we ever let it happen A scourge that consumed the galaxy And the cure that was worse than the cancer You asked me once about my intent And the spot that would not wash out I promise you the answers lie in the Ark Find me there in the dark For that is where I abide Speculation It is possible, if not probable, that "the inhabitants" mentioned in Log5 are humans, and "the thing built to vouchsafe their lives" is the Portal, leading to the Ark. Further supporting this is that the file cycle_response shows an image of the Earth. Also notice reclaim is mentioned in the last line of Log5. This could mean that the Ark keeps humanity from being affected by the firing of the Halos. The planet spoken of, most definitely Earth, is called anomalous, or abnormal, which could mean that it is less advanced than the rest of the universe, making its inhabitants less violent, which is why they are unique. If this theory were to be true it would explain why 343 Guilty Spark referred to the Master Chief (and Commander Keyes, and other humans) as Reclaimers, because the Forerunners would have studied early humanity and left records for the monitor's to know who Reclaimers were. This also explains why Covenant are not Reclaimers. Due to the fact that AdjutantReflex's new avatar is filed MB05032_09_25_07, it is believed that AdjutantReflex, or his superior, lives in The Ark. It also seems that MB05032 is AdjutantRelfex's Superior, because the file of the same name contains the line: The spot that will not wash, which AdjutantRelex used to describe his Superior. This clearly describes Mendicant Bias, as he was a superior AI, and had committed treason against the Forerunners. His treason was the spot that would not wash. Further supporting this theory, is the file name: MB05032_9_25_07, could be explained as MendicantBias05-032 (as he is referenced in Halo 3 Terminals). The "spot that would not wash" could also be a reference to Earth itself. Also, note that the second half of MB05032_9_25_07 is the release date for Halo 3. (9/25/07, or September 25th, 2007) End The Halo 3 MSN page stated in mid-August that Iris had come to a conclusion with the opening of Server 5. Iris' story and mysteries were continued and addressed in Halo 3, by the use of computer Terminals in the levels taking place on the Ark. These strings of recorded text communications detailed the fall of the Forerunner civilization and the firing of the Halo Rings. It also revealed Adjutant Reflex to actually be a rogue AI called Mendicant Bias, who betrayed the Forerunners in their final hour. In 2009, AdjutantReflex's Bungie.net profile was deleted. Pings When pinging the IP address 206.16.223.65 using DOS or Command Prompt, 63.240.201.181 replied back, saying that the destination net unreachable, and two "Request timed out" signal came. Sources "Flood Containment Control" Phone Conversation Entire Phone Conversation: Man 1: ...is necessary, and neither is the doc download. Man 2: I agree. This isn't going to be a public resource. Uh, pass on the document number so I can delete it. Man 3 (Bill?): So where does that put us in terms of the numbers then? Man 1: There's no way to tell yet, Jenny's looking into the records to find out how many closed sites there are, but as for active clean up, somewhere around 3-4 thousand. Female 1 (Jenny?): Roughly. Man 1: Oh here it is. Uh, Hold on. 402-K-07-002 and in terms of numbers most of these are past the PPE stage. Female 1: And out of that 4,000 or so we are expecting to close shop on the bulk by the end of the month. Man 2: With a few exceptions: site 34, site 4, 107, and 37. Bill: Even with CDC involvement? Man 2: The center usually goes in before we do, that's been my experience. Man 1: By the time we have the site clean, they've moved on to more pressing needs. After all, we've had some extremely unpredictable seasons lately. Female: Should we be integrating the N-I-O-S-H database? Man 2: No need, their rep is available to us any time we need her. '' Bill: ''That gives us tabs on all the active locations? Man 1: On everything we still need to look into. Bill: What about security? Man 2: Well we're working on it. For the moment we're simply hiding the data behind a false menu item. Man 1: Security will be updated before the next system approaches. Bill: And access? Female: Enter the access code after our site. Bill: IP-slash-3463 or something? Female: Yeah, slash-5467k actually, it should be operational any time. Bill: Great, I'll pass it on. I have to drop, thanks everyone. Female: Thanks. Bye. Man 2: Okay, great. Bye, Bill '' Man 1: ''Thanks. Cortana Reference (Sub-Article) A Bungie-released "Castaway" Poem lead to the discovery of the book "The Castaway Theory" on Amazon... A peculiar comment spoke of the text's referencing of the "Song of Roland", and an article on this hymn may be be found on Wikipedia. From here, there is a link to the article of a sword named Durendal. The Wikipedia article of Durendal references a blade named "Cortana", and a quote stating the following... "My name is Cortana, of the same steel and temper as Joyeuse and Durendal." This is interesting, as Durandal is a character of Bungie's "Marathon" series, and Cortana of Bungie's "Halo" series. This is clearly a Halo reference, and a segment of the "Iris" promotional campaign. "Castaway" Poem (With Commentary) Please let it be noted that the extra spaces found within, being critical to its decoding, are not to be removed. It was discovered this way. When we two parted In silence and tears, Half broken-hearted,\ To sever for years, Pale grew thy cheek and cold, Colder thy kiss; Truly that hour foretold Sorrow to this! The dew of the morning Sunk chill on my brow; It felt like the warning Of what I feel now. Thy vows are all broken, And light is thy fame: I hear thy name spoken And share in its shame. They name thee before me, A knell to mine ear; A shudder comes o'er me - Why wert thou so dear? They know not I knew thee Who knew thee too well: Long, long shall I rue thee Too deeply to tell. In secret we met: In silence I grieve That thy heart could forget, Thy spirit deceive. If I should meet thee After long years, How should I greet thee? With silence and tears. Or better I'll look And find you away, Mistaken in jungle? My heart labors stayed? Long weeks though were hidden. In Amazon's folds; The formula's secrets, Love's story now told. "In Amazon's folds" is a reference to the "The Castaway Theory" book and Iris tie-in. Hidden World Map on Halo 3 Official Site (Sub-Reference) The link runs as follows... A possible item of the Iris Campaign... If you zoom in to your state or region, there are pins on selected video game retail stores with their names, addresses, and a jumble of letters. "http://www.halo3.com/5467k/" Upon Review of the recent "Iris" phone conversation: "402-K-07-002" is the number for a booklet created by the Environmental Protection Agency, titled "Flood Cleanup and the Air In Your Home." "N-I-O-S-H" The National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (or NIOSH) is the United States federal agency responsible for conducting research and making recommendations for the prevention of work-related injury and illness. NIOSH is part of the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) within the US Department of Health and Human Services. "3463" is a substance ID number for Propionic acid. Propionic acid inhibits the growth of mold and some bacteria. Accordingly, most propionic acid produced is used as a preservative for both animal feed and food for human consumption. Can be used as a preservative for Ballistics Gel. For animal feed, it is used either directly or as its ammonium salt. In human foods, especially bread and other baked goods, it is used as its sodium or calcium salt. Similar usage occurs in some of the older anti-fungal foot powders. Propionic acid is also useful as a chemical intermediate. It can be used to modify synthetic cellulose fibers. It is also used to make pesticides and pharmaceuticals. The esters of propionic acid are sometimes used as solvents or artificial flavorings. Also...The locations on the map were locations of kiosks in stores with a special version of the "Starry Night" commercial uploaded, which included a quote from Blaise de Vigenère. Blaise de Vigenère (April 5, 1523 - 1596) was a French diplomat and cryptographer. The Vigenère cipher is so named due to the cipher being incorrectly attributed to him in the 19th century. Vigenère was born in the village of Saint-Pourçain. At age 17 he entered the diplomatic service, and remained there for 30 years, retiring in 1570. Five years into his career he was sent to the Diet of Worms as a very junior secretary. At age 24, he entered the service of the Duke of Nevers. In 1549 he visited Rome on a two-year diplomatic mission, and again in 1566. On both trips, he came in contact both with books on cryptography and cryptologists themselves. When Vigenère retired aged 47, he donated his 1,000 livres a year income to the poor in Paris. He married a Marie Varé. In his retirement, he was author of over twenty books, including: Traicte de Cometes Traicte de Chiffres (1585) Traicte du Fev et du Sel (1608) In Traicte de Chiffres he described an autokey cipher he had invented, it was the first cipher of this type not to be trivially breakable. Vigenère died of throat cancer in 1596. Server 4 Binary Translation First binary code: 01001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110011 01110100 01110010 01110101 01100011 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01110110 01101001 01110100 01111001 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100011 01100001 01100100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01110101 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000 Translation: "It's the only constructive activity in decades of destruction." Second Set of Binary: 01010010 01100101 01110011 01100101 01100001 01110010 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100100 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01110100 01101000 01111001 00101110 Translation: "Researching the adversary as we protect the worthy." Final Set of Binary: 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00111111 Translation: "And why did it come here?" Courtesy Of Hypevosa at Bungie.net * The artifact location site was updated to read the numbers 081607, the date for the day after the release of Halo: Uprising. It is possible that further information pertaining to Iris may be in the comic book. Links Internal *AdjutantReflex *Forerunner Email *''Halo 3: The Cradle of Life'' *Society of the Ancients *Halo3.com *Terminals *Mendicant Bias External *http://www.bungie.net/Account/Profile.aspx?memberID=2437447 - AdjutantReflex's profile page on www.bungie.net *http://halo.wikibruce.com - Wiki dedicated to the Iris campaign, cataloging all info (arg and marketing) leading up to Halo 3 *CompoundIntelligence - the largest group dedicated to discussing the AdjutantReflex incidents *args.bungie.org - Timeline *Discussion forum - hosted by Halo.Bungie.Org *Moon Phases Theory *Bungiepedia's detailed history of the AdjutantReflex events *http://forums.unfiction.com/forums/index.php?f=224 *http://www.halo3.com/ - Halo 3 Homepage *http://www.halo3.com/comic/ - Halo 3: The Cradle Of Life *http://206.16.223.63/ (SOTA webpage) *http://206.16.223.65/ (countdown webpage - NOW CHANGED. COUNTDOWN WEBPAGE IS GONE.) *http://206.16.223.61/E5h2JK/flash/web/index.html - Server 05 (Listed as Server 1 on halo3.com) *http://206.16.223.61/Ce1EOnJ/flash/web/index.html - Episode 2 *http://206.16.223.61/6GgH8nZ/flash/web/index.html - Episode 3 *http://206.16.223.61/s17bqp/flash/web/index.html - Episode 4 *http://206.16.223.61/X84xE2/flash/web/index.html - Episode 5 *http://206.16.223.65/90GH7j/FileDownload.aspx - Transmission 061607 *http://halo.wikibruce.com/images/9/9d/FCC_Conference_Full.mp3 - Entire Phone Conversation (Flood Containment Control) *http://useruploads.mythica.org/view/PDIEpisode1.wmv.html - Episode One of a documentary about Iris longer available *http://useruploads.mythica.org/view/PDIEpisode2.wmv.html - Episode Two of a documentary about Iris longer available *http://awards.sf.akqa.com/creative/2007/halo3/iris/shell.html - Full Overview of the Iris Campaign *http://www.microsoft.com/games/halo3/flash/monitor.swf